Let's play the game!
by Sourire-19
Summary: What happened to Brennan? Why is she alone? Who is to blame? It is all His fault. He has killed before and is going to kill again. He killed innocent people only to revenge for what he thinks was a murder. Sequel to "Deadly weekend".
1. Prologue

The title: 'Let's play the game!'

Disclaimer-I do not own Bones, 'He' is mine.

Summary: It's a sequel to 'Deadly weekend'. What happened to Brennan? Why is she alone? Who is to blame? It is all His fault. He has killed before and is going to kill again. He killed innocent people only to revenge for what he thinks was a murder.

Prologue

Rudolf had been working on the cemetery for many years. He had seen a lot of things and people but this occurrence he wouldn't forget.

A young woman had been visiting a grave every day during the five previous months. Sometimes she came with a little boy, but more often alone. She would just sit near the grave and speak. Rudolf hadn't heard her words. Neither had he wanted to. During the first two months she used to spend all day long there, but then she stayed only for an hour each day. 'It is because of her pregnancy. And she has a child to look after.' She had barely cried. Only once had Rudolf seen her in hysterics.

That day she cried. She yelled at the grave. She shouted that she didn't know what to do, how he could have left her alone. Then she started to repeat only one phrase 'It is all my fault! I should have saved you!' Rudolf couldn't bear it anymore. He walked to her and kneeled next to her. He hugged her and started to calm her down.

"Shh…don't cry. Your husband is in better world. He is watching over you and your children. You can't change it and you should think about a baby."

"We were not married…but I loved him. I love him…I always will. I need him. I can't live without him…"

"You can. I see you are strong. Let me give you something to drink."

She nodded and stood up. Before leaving she glanced over the headstone. Rudolf looked down too. The headstone read:

'Seeley Booth

1974-2009

Beloved son, father and friend

You'll always be in our hearts'

In his small room she slowly calmed down. Her hysterics ended and only tears were poured down her cheeks. The woman sat in the chair squeezing the glass of water and looking straight ahead. She looked so fragile and hopeless…suddenly she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. It's because of hormones. I…"

"You don't need to apologize! I understand. It is natural to mourn our relatives. You know if you'll tell somebody it will help. Trust me, I know."

At first she wanted to refuse but then she realized that she really wanted to share it with him. And she started to tell him her story.

_I know it's very short! But this is only a prologue. I think it's logical to end it here. The chapters will be bigger!  
_

_What do you think? Is it a designing start? Let me know, please!_

Merry Christmas

Sourire :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Six months before_

It was two weeks after the avalanche. The day before Brennan had been discharged from hospital. Or rather she had made the doctor do it. She had been persuading him for a week when he finally gave up. With the help of Parker Booth convinced Brennan to live at his place.

The next morning Booth woke up when the alarm clock rang. He slowly opened his eyes and moaned seeing what time was it. He murmured something inarticulate, pulled Brennan closer and closed his eyes again. All he wanted was to sleep but his dreams never came true.

"Booth! It's time to get up! Booth!"

"It's 5.30 a.m., Bones! Why do we need to get up?"

"It normal for me. I have to work."

"You won't be late for work even if you sleep another hour!"

"Let me go! Now! Or I..."

"You what?"

"I...I..." - Brennan was trying to think out something convincing. "You'll be working on the next case with Zach!"

"What? Bones! You won't do it."

"Are you sure? I will."

"You'll miss me."

"I don't think so! Now, I'm getting up."

She looked directly into his eyes. Booth kissed her and let her go. But his thoughts never left her. He had noticed everything: how she was walking, putting her hair back, and choosing clothes to hide her bandaged chest...

"Booth!"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Can I sleep a bit longer, please?" - He made his best puppy-dog eyes but Brennan was uncompromising.

"You know that we must find the murderer before he kills somebody else!"

"I know, Bones. I know. But we don't have any suspects! The murder was two weeks ago and we didn't get any other messages from him! Maybe it was only a joke..."

"Even if that's so, we have to find him!" - When she saw that he had not been persuaded yet she added the last argument: "Do you want me to drive today?"

He sighed and finally got up. The special agent understood that she had won but he wanted to have the last word.

"Fine! But after the case is closed we'll take a vacation. Don't even start the argument!"

"Ok. While you are getting ready I'll wake Parker and make breakfast."

When Booth came to the kitchen the breakfast was ready, but there was nobody there. He found Brennan standing in the doorway of Parker's room. She was staring at the boy with a sad expression on her face. Booth came close and hugged her. They stood there for a while thinking. The special agent was recalling the day when he had told Parker about Rebecca's death. It was soon after they had learnt it themselves.

***  
"Daddy! Where is mommy? Why didn't she visit me?"

Booth sighed.

"Come here, Parker." - He put him on his lap. - "I have something to tell you. Do you remember me telling you about heaven?"

"It is a place where angels live. Right?"

"Yes, you are right. You mommy...she is with angels now."

"When she will come back?"

"I am afraid she can't come back, Park."

"I want to see her!" - Booth hugged the crying boy tighter.

"You'll see her some day."

"I want to see her now!"

"It is impossible. I'm sorry. There is just one thing you should know."

"What?"

"She'll always be near you. She'll be looking after you and protecting you."

For the first few days Parker was very upset. He cried all day long and refused to eat or drink. All time he was with Brennan. She was only one who was able to feed him a little. But one day his behavior suddenly changed. He woke up in the morning with a smile. When Booth asked what had happened Parker told him than he had seen his mommy. She had told him to be a good boy and to listen to daddy. Brennan opened her mouth to say that is was impossible but after few seconds she silently closed it. 'Parker needs faith.'

Since that day they had been returning to the normal life. They had only one question left: who had killed Rebecca?

_Back to present  
Rudolf's house_

It was hard for Brennan to believe but telling her story to a complete stranger brought her relief. She felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders.

She started her story with their first case together. Then she told him about other cases, about the moments she liked most of all. Brennan stopped when there was nothing to tell except that fateful murder. It was painful for her to think about it. It took several weeks to get her talking even to Angela. She looked at the watch. Suddenly she realized that she had been talking for more than two hours.

"I should go. My friends will worry."

"Of course."

Only when she touched the door-knob Brennan turned around and asked in whisper:

"May...may I come tomorrow?"

"I will be glad to see you! I'm lonely here. My name is Rudolf Hain. Call me Rudolf."

"Thanks, Rudolf. I am Temperance."

For several months Brennan had came to the cemetery every day. She visited the grave then Rudolf. They talked. The old man treated her like she was his own daughter. She made his life brighter and happier. He had been introduced to Parker. Brennan told him that Parker wasn't her biological son but she loved him. They were very close. Rudolf loved him, too. The boy called him 'uncle Rudie' because the name 'Rudolf' was too long for him to pronounce. Rudolf didn't object.

One day he heard a knock. The huge smile crossed his face when he saw who had come.

"Parker! Tempe! How are you doing? Come in. You should sit down, Tempe. I'll make tea."

Brennan nodded and sat down. She was eight-months pregnant, and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to walk and to stay for a long time.

"Uncle Rudie! Happy Birthday! Look what I've made for you!" - The boy gave him a sheet of paper. Three people were drawn on it.

"Look, it's me," - Parker pointed at the small blond-haired figure in the middle. - "This is you," - he pointed at the gray-haired figure on the left, - "and this is mom," - it was the last figure on the right with a big belly.

Rudolf was deeply touched. He couldn't help crying. It was his first present in many years.

"Thanks, Parker! It is amazing! I'll hang it on the wall near the window. But how did you know it is my Birthday?"

The only answer for him was Brennan's smile.

"There is one more surprise. Will you tell him, Parker?"

"Mom has bought a house! It is so big! If you visit us I'll show you everything!"

Brennan was smiling all day. It was the first time in the last few months that she'd been so happy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennan was lying in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what had happened a few months before. Who was to blame? She didn't know the answer.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Hi, Ange. What do we have on this case?"

"Bren, sweetie! What are you doing here? You are supposed to stay at home!"

"I can't just sit there doing nothing! I need to work. Don't even start arguing. And you didn't answer my question" – Brennan looked directly in Angela's eyes. The artist sighed.

"We have the body and the message. Nothing else."

"I've read the autopsy report. The victim was drowned. There are a lot of cuts and bruises all over the body. When she was beaten, she was trying to defend herself. Zach has made an X-ray. I think Hodgins should do all the analysis again. He might have not noticed something. And…"

"Bren, stop! We have been working on this case for two weeks. We checked everything out more than once. All results are the same. Zach, Hodgins and Cam are professionals!"

"I know, Ange. I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what to think! Those messages…Booth is worrying. Did you get anything from the number?"

"No. He used a stolen phone and then threw it away."

Brennan was thinking. 'We should find something…but how…I need to look…' Angela interrupted her thoughts.

"So, tell me how it is to live with Booth! I want details!"

"Angela! Not now! I need to work. I'll go get the X-rays."

She practically ran out the office. The artist stood there for a moment and then followed her friend. When she got on the platform, Brennan was already examining the X-rays. Zach was standing near and enumerating all his findings.

"The victim has many broken bones: right clavicle, right radius, scaphoid bone and pisiform bone in her right wrist, some ribs…there are less broken bones on her left side. Most of the cuts and bruises are on the right side, too. The conclusion is that…"

"Our murderer is lefthanded," finished Brennan. "Good job, Zach. Anything else?"

"I have nothing else, Dr. Brennan. Hodging has determined the type of water in the victim's lungs. It is mineral water which can be bought in every shop. "

"Mineral water…but how…?"

"I think her head was put into a bath tub with this water. I've found small flecks of paint on her clothes which is used to dye bath tubes. They could get there because she was trying to break away. But this kind of paint is very common; it wouldn't help to find out anything about the murderer" – said Hodgins coming up on the platform.

"It is strange. Why didn't he just beat her to death? Why did he have to drown her? Especially in the mineral water!"

"I don't know the answer to the first question. As for the water, I think he chose it because anybody can buy it. It doesn't give us a lead."

"I think, you are right, Hodgins. What are Cam's thoughts?"

"I don't know. I'll go call her."

Hodgins returned after some minutes. He looked worried.

"Cam is nowhere to be found! Her office is closed. The security guard said she hadn't come in yet."

"Don't panic! She may have overslept! Or it is just traffic."

But their nervousness only increased when they found out that she wasn't answering her phone. It was not like Cam.

Brennan was sitting in her office and trying to concentrate on the case. But she couldn't. Cam hadn't shown up yet. Brennan had told Booth. He had gone to the FBI to use its resources to find her. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Bones, it's me. Have you found anything?"

"No. Angela is ringing up the hospitals but there is no result. What about you?"

"I was told that it was too early to call her missing…but then…to cut long story short, I was able to convince them to start a search. Her life depends on it."

"How did you manage to convince them? And how do you know it is the same person?"

"It's him. I…I have received another message. It read, 'She will die, and you can't save her.'"

"Booth…"

"Not now, Bones. I am on my way to the Jeffersonian. We'll talk there."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_At the same time_

In small house outside Washington

Cam was slowly regaining consciousness. Her entire body ached. She slowly opened her eyes, or rather one eye. The other one was swollen. Her legs and arms were numb. Ropes tightly bound her wrists and ankles cutting deeply into her skin. There was a blood taste in her mouth. 'What the…?' She made herself sit. The room was small. There was no furniture at all. The window was blocked up with boards. The light came from the lamp near the ceiling. 'Where am I?' The last thing Cam remembered was somebody attacking her. She had fought back, but couldn't cope with them.

Some movement caught her attention. A man was standing in the doorframe. The bright light prevented her from seeing his face.

"I see you are conscious now. Excellent! The final stage is soon to come," – he said with happiness in his voice and turned to leave.

"Who are you? What do you want of me?"

"I want your life, and I'll take it soon."

"Why are you doing it?"

He started laughing.

"You don't understand? I thought you were smart. Do you remember what I did to Rebecca?" – His laugh became louder when he saw her shiver. He went out and closed the door.

Cam leaned against the wall and closed her yes. 'I am going to die…no, they will save me…how…I don't want to die…'

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Bones! Bones!"

Brennan went out her office and nearly bumped into her partner.

"I am here, Booth. What…"

"We have a lead. I'll explain in the car."

"I am going with you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Hodgins! You'd better stay here, Bones and I…"

"We are going with you!"

"Angela!"

The artist looked at him.

"We can help. Besides, we are as worried about Cam as you are!"

"Somebody needs to stay here."

"I'll stay," Zach offered. Angela gave him a slight nod.

"You see. Zach is staying. We can go. We are in a hurry, remember?"

With that she took Hodgins' hand and they went to the exit. Booth and Brennan exchanged a look and then followed them.

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

In the car Booth was explaining what had happened.

"Some minutes ago an old lady called the police. They put her through to the FBI. She introduced herself as Mrs. Green. She said she had seen two men pulling an unconscious woman into the house thirty minutes before her call. They were looking around as if they didn't want anybody to see them. They looked suspicious so she called the police."

"Where was it? And why didn't she call earlier?"

"I don't know, Bones. We'll ask her."

"Why didn't they notice her?"

"All I know so far is the address she gave. I have sent an agent to bring her to the FBI. We'll interrogate her later."

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

Cam had never thought that beating could cause so much pain. The man was definitely enjoying the process. She had no strength left to fight back. She was trying only to cover her head, but it didn't help. Suddenly he stopped. Cam heard him go out and then return. She barely noticed the time.

"Open your eyes!" – When she didn't respond he kicked her. Cam pulled herself together and slightly opened her eyes. "Look what I've brought you!"

Her heart began pounding quickly. 'He is going to drown me!'

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

They stopped not too close to the house so as not to draw his attention. When the four of them got out of the car, the other agents were already there. Booth went to give orders. When the agents broke up into small units and started to surround the house, Booth came back to the squints with three bullet-proof vests.

"I thought you wouldn't stay in the car, so I brought you these. Put them on and stay behind me. Deal?"

Angela and Hodging began to put them on. Brennan said:

"Give me a gun!"

"NO!"

"But, Booth!"

"I said, no. If you continue arguing you will stay here."

"You won't leave me here! Give me a gun! I will help."

"There are enough armed agents here to save her."

"Booth…"

Angela decided to interfere.

"Ok. Listen to me, both of you! I didn't want to interrupt you but I needed to! Have you forgotten we are here to save Cam? Bren, put on this vest."

"But…"

"No buts! Put it on NOW! Or you'll stay here."

Both men stared at her. Even Brennan was dumbfounded. She looked at Booth with I-will-talk-to-you-later glare and put the vest on. They went to the house.

There were no cars near the house. 'It is strange. Mrs. Green said they had pulled her out of a vehicle.' Booth was leading the group which entered the house through the front door. 'Anteroom… empty…kitchen… empty… store-room… empty…oh, God, Cam! What had he done to her?!' The woman was lying on the floor. Brennan ran to her side and checked the pulse.

"Alive."

Everybody exhaled in relief. Angela was crying. Hodgins tried to calm her down. Booth sent one agent to bring in the paramedics who were waiting outside and left two agents with the squints in the room while he went to check other rooms. A few moments later they heard a loud crash, a gun shot, then silence. Booth entered the room and said:

"We got him."

They hadn't fully understood his words when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"You are wrong, agent Booth. You will never catch me."

And the line went dead.

_I'm going to visit my grandparents. There is no access to the net there, so I won't be able to update during the next two weeks. I decided to post this chapter today. Two chapters in two days! I am proud of myself. :) Anyway, let me know what do you think! :)_

Sourire  
(Happy New Year, by the way!)


	4. Chapter 3

_OK, this is the next chapter. I have rewritten the first chapter. Or rather I have deleted the last scene. When I wrote it it seemed apropriate but now I don't think so. It's not a big deal though. Enjoy!  
_  
Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Green. I am Agent Booth. I'm sorry for making you wait."

The old lady nodded coldly.

"You think that an old lady like me doesn't have things to do, don't you? You are wrong! I have a lot of things to take care of! Your people just came to my house and interrupted my daily activities. Can you start right now?"

"I'm sorry for the delay, Mrs. Green. Tell me, please, what happened today?"

"You've brought me here for that?! I've already told you everything I know!"

"I understand, but I need all the details of what you've seen."

"All right. I was walking with Albert when..."

"With whom? I thought you were alone!"

Mrs. Green shot him an irritated glare.

"I was alone. Albert is my dog. They didn't let me bring him here. I had to leave him at home. He doesn't like to be alone! He misses me. Last year..."

Booth cleared his throat to divert her from telling him a story about her dog. He had always tried to be patient and polite to older people, but sometimes it was so hard...

"So I was walking in the park with Albert not far from that house. Then I saw a car. It caught my attention."

"Why?"

"If you don't interrupt me I'll tell everything! So, nobody has been living there for the two years. After Mrs. Black had died, her son showed up only few times to take her stuff away. To my mind it is wrong! I thinkyou either live in a house or sell it! Young people now are so impractical! They can do nothing right!" - She glanced over the Booth with disapproval in her eyes. - "When I was younger..."

"Mrs. Green, let's go back to the car. What can you tell me about it?"

"It was a blue Mercedes. The number was covered with dirt, but I was able to read a three and a four. Or maybe an eight and a four. They were the last two."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! The Mercedes' trademark is familiar even to a child! And the numbers...I saw them clearly."

"OK. What happened then?"

"I was just about to tell you! I was interested in who they were. I couldn't be seen. I stayed in the bushes. After some time, a man got out of the car, then another. I could only see their backs. Then they pulled out something. I was shocked when I realised it was a woman. I waited until they were in the house and went to the nearest phone. That's all."

"I've understood that it took you half an hour to get to the phone. Why?"

"Do you think I am a sprinter? Besides, I had to be careful. They could have seen me."

"OK, Mrs. Green. Do you remember what they looked like?"

"Both white men. Both near your height. One had blond hair the other dark. They wore jeans and brown jackets."

"Is that all? Can you remember their faces?"

"No, I only saw their backs. But...I've just remembered, the blond one had a big birthmark on his right cheek. I saw it when he slightly turned his head."

Booth pulled out the photo of the man they had caught.

"Do you recognize him?"

"I don't know...maybe..."

"Can you describe the men so the specialist can draw them?"

"I've already told you! I didn't see their faces! So no, I can't."

"Thanks for your cooperation. If you remember anything else, just call."

When she had gone, Booth exhaled deeply. He regretted that Brennan had gone with Angela to the hospital. He sighed. He was tired but he needed to interrogate the suspect. 'How is she? Just a short call...' He was about to dial her number when the phone rang.

"Hi, Bones! Where are you? Is everything alright? How is Cam?"

"Booth! I'm fine. We are on our way to the lab. Cam is still unconscious. Her sister has stayed with her at the hospital. She promised to call when anything changes. Do you have anything?"

"I had a conversation with Mrs. Green - the woman that called. She couldn't remember anything specific. But she described the car."

Brennan's phone was sure to be on the loud-speaker because the next words were from Angela.

"I'll try to find that car and the owner."

"OK. And Bones..."

"What?"

"Love you and be careful."

He hung up and didn't hear the loud squeal that came from Angela. Brennan looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"It was so...cute! I'm so glad you are finally together!"

"Angela!"

**.....................................................................................................................**

_Twenty minutes later_

The lab

During all that time Angela was trying to get Brennan talk. She wanted to know everything about their relationship. Brennan was not in the mood to share her emotions. She didn't fully believe herself that she was happy. Besides Hodgins was in the car with them. Despite Brennan's resistance, Angela got her to promise that they would talk as soon as they got to the Jeffersonian. They had just stepped into the lab when the artist took the anthropologist by her elbow and guided to her office.

"Now tell me!"

Brenna sighed and started.

"I..." - But she didn't get a chance to continue.

"Doctor Brennan! Angela!"

It was Hodgins. The women exchanged a look. The doctor practically ran into the office. He was in panic.

"Zach is missing!"

**.....................................................................................................................**

_At the same time_

Interrogation room

"I'm asking again, who is your accomplice?"

Booth was asking that question for the third time but never got an answer.

"If you keep silent it will be only you who will be charged with murder, kidnap and attempted murder. If you don't want that to happen then answer my question."

"Don't try to frighten me. I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't kill anybody."

"Why did you kidnap Dr. Saroyan then?"

"I had a reason. But I didn't kill anybody."

"Who killed?"

"I can repeat it if you want. I do not know what you are talking about."

Booth wanted to ask about the reason for kidnapping Cam when his phone rang. He stood up and went out of the room to answer it.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's me. We have a problem. Zach is missing! What shall we do? We need to find him!"

"I'm in the middle of the interrogation of our suspect, Bones. I'll try to make him speak. He might know something. And you try to find some evidence in the lab. He was there when we left, so it'll be necessary to check the cameras there. But I'm afraid you won't find anything."

"Angela is watching them right now. Why do you think he is not on the tape?"

"He is too smart. But you need to check it nevertheless."

Booth looked on the watch.

"Oh, crap..."

"What happened?"

"I need to pick up Parker from school in half an hour!"

"I'll get him."

"You are not allowed to drive."

"Don't worry about me! I am fine."

"Bones..."

"You have a job to do! I'm capable of driving! Besides his school is not far away from here!"

"But, Bones! The doctor..."

"My ribs don't hurt much! And I am only one who has time! Ang and Hodgins are looking for evidence, you are interrogating the suspect. I am useless right now."

"But..."

"I. Am. Fine. The discussion is closed. We'll wait for you in the lab."

With that she hung up. 'She is so stubborn! Will our children inherit it? What am I thinking about?! Children?! Bones doesn't want children...but maybe...some time...' Booth shook his head to dispel the wayward thoughts. 'I have a job. Let's do it. I need his confession.'


	5. Chapter 4

_I want to say 'THANK YOU' to **Katrina** for betaing this story! And I know it took me a lot of time to update. I'm sorry. I really am! Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

_In __the __present_

Gloomy thoughts prevented Brennan from sleeping. After few hours of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

_All she could see was darkness. All she could hear was silence. She had never been afraid of silence but this time…it was terrifying. Brennan tried to cry for help but no sound left her mouth. When she started to panic, the bright light suddenly appeared. Brennan__ looked around. The __sand __was __every where__. '__It__'__s __like __a __desert__. __But I can't see any animals or plants…It is strange'. She __decided __to __walk__. __The __time __passed __by__, __but __nothing __changed__. __Suddenly she saw a man. It seemed like he had just appeared out of the air._

"_Booth__! __You came back to me!"_

_She __hugged __him__. __But he didn't hug her back. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were the same color she remembered, but she couldn't find any of the warmth which used to be there. Booth __laughed __with __contempt__. __Brennan __stepped __back __in __horror__._

"_Booth__…"_

_Without __any __word __he __turned __around __and __started __to __go __away__. __She tried to catch him, but the quicker she went, the bigger the distance between them became…_

"_Booth…" - She couldn't cry anymore, she could only whisper._

"_Booth…" - But he didn't glance back…_

Brennan woke up sweating all over. Her heart was loudly pounding. Tears began pouring down her cheeks. And he wasn't there to calm her down, to tell her it was only a dream. She would do anything just to have an opportunity to hide her face on his chest and melt in his arms…

Brennan rarely cried. She tried to be strong for Parker and for her unborn child. They were her family, she had to take care of them. But after these nightmares she couldn't help crying.

Brennan laid in bed staring at the ceiling and gently rubbing her belly. 'If somebody had told me ten months ago that I would be pregnant with Booth's baby, I would have considered that person as a moron…but it's true…and Booth is not here to help me…' Not wanting to cry again, she made herself think about the name for the baby. She had asked the doctor not to tell her the baby's sex. She wanted it to be a surprise. Parker had helped her to make a list of names they both liked, but they hadn't chosen yet. During the previous four weeks she had been thinking about it more and more often. Firstly, she wanted to give her child a perfect name. Secondly, it was the most pleasant subject to think about when she had nothing to do, which was often because the doctor had forbidden her to work.

***

After visiting her doctor that day, she came into the lab in a bad mood and started to examine a skeleton.

"Bren, sweetie, what happened? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine."

"Then what's up with you?"

"Dr. White…he thinks he knows everything…"

"Brennan! What are you talking about?"

"He said I have to go on the maternity leave!"

"He is right."

"What?"

"He is right. You are due in a month!"

"But I don't feel bad. I'm capable of working! My pregnancy shouldn't be an obstacle…"

"Listen to me! You need to rest. Besides, you have just moved into a new house. Your work won't go anywhere!"

"The work can't walk. It's impossible! And what if…"

"I don't want to hear any 'if'! We'll call, if we need help. And I'm sure, Zach can do everything. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Fine. I'll stay at home. But you don't need to drive me there. I can do it myself."

"You are not allowed. Remember?"

"Angela!"

"Even if you forget, I'll always help you to recall it. Let's go!"

***

Brennan smiled at the thought of her best friend. She couldn't even imagine what she would do without Angela. Booth's funeral, pregnancy, Parker… Caroline had helped her to adopt Parker without any problems. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Brennan looked at the clock and realized that it was time to get up. She sighed and got out of bed. Another new day without him started.

"Parker, wake up." – She gently shook his shoulder. The boy said something inarticulate and covered his head with a blanket.

"Parker! Get up. Or you'll be late to school!" – He didn't respond. Brennan began to tickle him. He couldn't help giggling.

"Stop it! Ok! I'm up! See?"

"Fine. Now, brush your teeth. I'll make the breakfast."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Parker! The breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming, mom."

Then she heard sound of hurried footsteps as Parker ran down the stairs.

"You promised me not to run down the stairs! It is dangerous and…"

"And I can hurt myself. I know. I'm sorry, mom." He gave her his most charming smile. He knew she couldn't be angry when he smiled like that. She smiled too and tousled his hair.

"You are forgiven. But don't do it again! Eat your breakfast. I'll drive you to school."

"You shouldn't…"

"Don't even start it!"

"I promised aunt Angela that I would take care of you! She said you shouldn't drive because it was dangerous for the baby." Brennan looked at the serious expression on his face.

"Ok, we'll walk there. But you have to eat faster."

The boy smiled and started to eat. 'He's just like his father…'

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Brennan kissed Parker on the forehead and watched him run into the building. For some minutes she just stayed there deep in thought. Her old apartment was far from the school. It was one of the reasons she had brought a house. She remembered the events which had made Parker change school several months before.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

_Eight __months __before_

Brennan was surprised to see the school territory was enclosed. There were a lot of people around.

Brennan jumped out of her car and ran to the closest person. He was a middle-age man. She touched his shoulder because she was facing his back.

"What is going on here? What happened?"

The man turned around, eyed her from head to foot and answered.

"I don't know."

His answer had thrown Brennan into confusion.

"If you don't know what is going on, why are you here?"

"What do you mean? Everybody is here. So am I. It's interesting."

"Interesting for whom? For you? Or for them? Do you know that this gregarious behavior is common for most of people? It's easier for them to live not standing out against others. Just like now. If there were nobody here, you wouldn't have come either. Do you understand that your presence here can only impede? And you know what? You could have used this time to do something really important or, at least, helpful. And now I'm wasting my time talking to you. You don't even understand what I'm saying!"

The man looked at her like she was insane. She didn't wait for him to realize what she had said and went directly to the barrier. 'I don't have much time. I need to find out everything. And the quickest way to do it is to talk to the police or the FBI.' She was lucky; the FBI agent was standing not far from the barrier. She had seen him in the Hoover building, but didn't remember his name. While she was trying to think of how to catch his attention, he noticed her.

"Dr. Brennan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up agent Booth's son. He is studying at this school. Where can I find him? And what happened?"

"I can't tell you any details on the case. All I can say is that there was a bomb."

"Children…"

"Don't worry! Nobody got hurt. Everybody was evacuated. They are not far from here. I'll send an agent to show you the way."

"I can find the way myself. Just give me the address."

The agent wrote the address down on the paper and held it out to Brennan. She was about to leave when a realization hit her. She looked at the agent and said in a deep, low voice.

"I need all parts of the bomb to be transferred to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible. Dr. Hodgins will take them. And don't worry, I'll call Booth, he'll arrange everything with your supervisors."

Everybody who knew Brennan, except Angela and Booth, would do what she said, when she was speaking in that voice. But this agent didn't know her that well.

"I don't think you get it. This is my case! There is no corpse here, so it's not in agent Booth's jurisdiction!"

Brennan narrowed her eyes. She made a step forward. The agent shrunk back in horror.

"I think YOU didn't get it! There is a strong possibility that this bomb is a part of case, on which agent Booth and I are currently working. This means that this is our case."

Having said that, she turned around and practically ran to the place where children were. She needed to see Parker with her own eyes to make sure he was not hurt before she could call Booth.

The children had been evacuated to the schools' gym building. When Brennan saw them she realized that they didn't know what had happened. And only when she saw Parker did she finally feel relieved. 'He is safe!'


	6. Chapter 5

_I want to say a very-very-very big 'THANK YOU' to Katrina for betaing this story! Hope, you'll enjoy it!_

Chapter 5

Booth was pacing in Brennan's office. Parker was sleeping on the couch paying no attention to his father's nervousness. It was late evening. The bomb had been found more than six hours before, but Booth was unable to stop worrying. There was no material confirmation that it was the same person who had tortured Cam and kidnapped Zach, but Booth had no doubt. He could practically feel it. Also, he was sure that it was not the end.

They had no idea neither who the criminal was, nor where Zach was held. Hodgins had taken the bomb to pieces, but it didn't help. No finger-prints were found. All the materials could have been bought almost anywhere. The structure was simple. You didn't have to be a professional to make it. There were no finger-prints, no hairs either in the house, where Cam had been found, or on her clothes. But the most stressful thing for Booth was that he was useless. His job was to talk to suspects, but their only suspect refused to name his accomplice. He told Booth that he had kidnapped Dr. Saroyan because of their personal issues. Angela was trying to find the connection but unsuccessfully. The only way to confirm or refute it was to ask Cam. But she was still unconscious. 'Cam...Zach...Parker...what if the bomb hadn't been found in time? If something had happened, I would have never...it is my entire fault. He is doing this only to revenge me. I have to find him before something else happens. '

Brennan stayed in the doorway watching her partner. He had stopped his pacing and was staring at the wall. 'He need a rest. It is too much for him.'

"Booth," - she whispered not wanting to wake Parker. When Booth didn't react, she touched his arm. He turned his head to look at her.

"Bones! Did you find something?" She could see hope in his eyes. She wanted to give him it, but they hadn't found anything. She shook her head. Seeing his despair, she hugged him.

"You need some sleep."

"No. I have to find him. I can't even imagine what I would have done if the bomb..."

Brennan cut him off.

"But was found, right? It's illogical to worry about something that didn't happen. Besides, you have nothing to do right now. The most logical thing is to get some sleep."

Booth slightly pulled away and looked into her eyes. He saw all her feelings there: confidence, compassion, tiredness... He sighed. She was right, he was weary. He let her go and pick up sleeping Parker. She took her purse, and they both went out of her office. Booth immediately noticed the silence.

"Where are they?"

"I've sent Angela and Hodgins home. They need a rest, too."

Her partner only nodded in approval.

**................................................................................................................................... **

_Present time_

"Matt! I need your help in the kitchen!" Anna's voice distracted Matthew from his thoughts.

"I'm coming!"

Anna was the owner of the café where Matt had been working for eight months. She was at her early sixties. Her hair was always in a tidy bun. She wore clean neat clothes and a white smoothed apron. Her café always looked domestic. It was situated on the first floor of a two-storied wooden house. Quiet music, home-made tasty food and a pleasant atmosphere attracted people.

At first it was a family business. But two years before, Anna's husband had died and it was getting more and more difficult for her to cope with everything. Her eldest daughters were married and had children of their own, so only her youngest daughter, Iris, was helping in the café. But two people were not enough. Matt had appeared in their life when Anna was in despair. She had thought he was a gift for them.

***

One evening, Iris was on her way home when two young men attacked her. If Matt hadn't helped her, she may have died. He heard her cry and rushed into the fight. Shortly after, the men ran away. Iris was not hurt at all, but Matt had scraped his knuckles and had a scratch on his cheek. Her house was not far away, so she brought Matt with her to clean his injures. That was when he'd met Anna. They talked and Anna found out that he didn't remember anything but the last few days.

He had woken up at the hospital. The doctor told him he had been in coma for a month. The coma was caused by plain crash. He didn't have any documents with him. They'd found out his name from where he had been sitting on the plane. Also the doctor said he was very lucky. The majority of people hadn't survived. He had spent a few days there but nobody was looking for him. He had made the conclusion that he was all alone in this world.

Matt had no place to go, no work, no money, so Anna offered him a job and a room above the café to live. They seemed nice people and he agreed.

***

_Back in the past_

Zach was sitting on the dark cold floor and was staring at the wall in front of him. He was processing information in order to find a way out of the situation.

Zach had no idea how much time had paced after he was captured. It was because he had spent most of it unconscious. He was awake only for an hour. He wasn't sure, though, that it was an hour. His watch was on his right wrist, but the hands were tied behind his back. Another rope tied up his legs. Just after waking up he tried to pull them off, but he had neither strength to tear them, nor abilities to untie them. So, he had only one thing left - his intellect.

'Firstly, I have to find out where I am. Secondly, I have to find a way out. And, finally, it will be useful to think out what to say the kidnapper when he comes in'. Having made the plan Zach looked over the room. It was two meters lengthwise and two meters in width. It could hardly be named 'a room'. The only exit was the door in the opposite wall from him. 'I am sure, it is closed. Even if I could stand and walk I wouldn't be able to open it. The criminal is very smart. He managed to kidnap me...'

The only source of light was a bulb hanging from the ceiling. 'Judging by the brightness it is 40 V. If only I could break it...but I won't reach it with my hand tied up behind my back. I have to find another way...' Zach looked around again. He could see only bare walls, nothing else. 'The walls are made of concrete. Hodgins would be able to tell something from them. I'm sure, it would have helped to understand where I am...'

That was the moment when he saw something strange. Somehow getting closer, he looked at the wall. 'The concrete here differs from the other. It looks like it is fresh. I think there was a window here which was then walled up...' Then he got an idea. He pulled his legs closer to his body, leaned against the wall and started to stand up. After some minutes of effort he made it. Another few minutes and Zach was trying to move closer to the fresh concrete. Finally, he made it. He was able to pick up a small peace of it and pulled it into his back pocket. It was useless for him, but would give a hint at where he had been to his friends if they found him unconscious or dead.

Then Zach sank back to the floor. He was tired. His whole body ached because of sitting on the floor. He had only few scratches and bruises but he stated the value of his life near the zero point. It was because he had seen and clearly remembered the criminal's face...

**................................................................................................................................... **

_In the present  
Anna's cafe_

"Anna, did you call me?" asked Matt walking into the kitchen. Anna turned her head not stopping stirring slowly in the pan and sent the young man a warm smile.

"Yes. I need your help. Do you remember me telling you about one young lady that wants to arrange a party here?" When Matt nodded, she continued, "Well, I decided to do it and she is coming in few minutes to discuss the details."

"What can I do?"

"I want you to be there when we discuss the menu. I have already made a list of dishes. Look through it, it is lying right there on the table. Can you think of anything else we could add?"

Matt looked through it with a great interest.

"I think macaroni and cheese would be great! I also suggest baking an apple pie, not only the plum one."

Anna nodded.

"Not everybody likes an apple pie like you do. But, I think we'll offer it, too."

Matt smiled widely in response. He didn't remember why, but this pie was his favorite dish. He even enjoyed just looking at it.

"What is the reason for the party? And what date is it?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"As far as I understood, it's for when her niece or nephew is born. That's why there is no concrete date. She said it will be approximately in four weeks."

"So, we have enough time for preparations."

"Yes."

Matt wanted to ask one more question but he was interrupted by Iris. She entered the kitchen with a shining smile on her face.

"Hi, Matt! Mom, a young woman came in and said that she had a meeting with you."

"Thanks, darling. Will you watch this soup for me? You should stir it slowly for five more minutes, ok?"

"Of course!" Iris took the spoon from her mother's hand and occupied her place near the gas stove. Anna wiped her hands and went out of the kitchen. Matt followed her.

The first thing he saw was dark curly hair. The woman stayed near the wall her back facing them. She was looking at the picture. Having heard their steps she said with admiration, "What a beautiful landscape! It is worth being placed in the Louvre! Whose work is it?"

Anna smiled sadly.

"It is my husband's work."

"Your husband has a great talent! Can I meet him?"

"He died two years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She started to turn around. It was hard for her to take her eyes off of the picture. "I'm so rude! I didn't even intro..." Anna looked at her when the woman didn't finish her phrase. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth was open. Tracking her stare Anna understood that she was staring exactly at Matt.

"What's wrong? Do you know him?"

"Oh my God...it is impossible..."


	7. Chapter 6

_First of all, I want to say a very-very-very big 'THANK YOU' to _**Katrina**_ for betaing this story! I'll never get tired of thanking you!  
Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope, it'll give you some answers ;) Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 6

Matt stood near the kitchen door not knowing what to do or to think. The young woman was looking at him as if she had really known him. But his memory refused to give any hint. The only thing he was sure about, was that she was not the woman from his dreams. The woman whose face was the only reminder of his previous life...

Matt was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed how she ran towards him. He was surprised to find himself enveloped in a tight hug. But he was even more surprised when, after pulling away, she started to yell at him.

"How could you?! Can you imagine what she had to go through?! What we all had to go through?! One time wasn't enough, right?! I wonder how you are going to explain everything to her!" - Matt was in shock. He couldn't say a word and was just standing there and looking at the pissed woman in front of him. She would have yelled at him for a long time, if Anna hadn't interrupted. She came closer to the woman, hugged her shoulders and said:

"You should calm down, my dear. Sit here. Matt, bring some water, please."

But before he went out the woman spoke again. This time she was much more calmer.

"What did you call him?"

"I called him Matt. His name is Matthew Hewitt."

"But..." - she shifted her gaze from Matt to Anna. She saw in their eyes that they were telling her the truth. - "But..."

"I thought you had recognized him!"

"I...yes...I thought so...I must have mistaken...but he looks like..." - she shook her head and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very tired," - she shook her head again. - "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angela Montenegro."

She watched Matt whilst saying her name but didn't see any recognition. He was either a very good liar, or he didn't know her. She decided to try once more.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you. You look like one of my friends. His name was Seeley Booth. He died several months ago."

Matt looked at her. That name was unfamiliar to him.

"How could you think I was him, if he was dead?" - There was amusement in his voice.

"Oh, he had faked his own death once before," - seeing his questioning look, she added, - "He worked with the FBI."

Matt nodded. Angela had spent another thirty minutes there discussing the details. During the conversation Matt felt her watching him, but she didn't say anything else to him.  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
Having come out of the café, Angela sighed. Her mind couldn't understand what had happened. 'He looks like Booth! His hair is longer, he wears different clothes, but his eyes...the eyes are Booths'...but he wasn't lying...he didn't know either me or Seeley Booth...I have to...' Not knowing what to do, Angela decided to call the only person who could help in such a situation.

"Dr. Hodgins is listening."

"Jack, it's me. I need your help!"

"What happened? What can I do?"

"Everything is alright. I need you to find all the information about a man named Matthew Hewitt."

"But, honey, who is he? And why do you need... "

"Can you do it without questions? I'll explain everything later."

"Sure. I'll do it."

"Thanks! And it's our little secret, ok?"

"As you wish. I'll do it right now."

"What would I do without you! I'm going to visit Brennan, and then I'll come to the lab. See you there!"

Pressing the end button, Angela put her phone into the purse and went to her car. She was so deep in thought that she didn't pay attention to world around her until she ran into a man. The collision took her by surprise and she landed on her injured arm with a loud shriek.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Are you all right? Let me help you to stand up."

Angela sat on the ground and looked at his extended hand before taking it. He helped her up.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You sure you are alright?" - The man asked again seeing a grimace of pain on her face as she cleaned dust from her clothes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to go, thanks for your help."

The truth was that something was wrong. Her arm was sore after she hit the ground. 'I hate this day! Everything reminds me about that horrible case!'  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_A few months before_

Hodgins' house

Angela woke up with a start because of the ringing phone. She opened her eyes and let out a groan when she saw what time it was. She had only slept for three hours. 'It had better be damn important! Or I'll kill you for not letting me sleep!' She took the phone from the bedside table and said with a 'you-are-dead-if-it-is-not-important' voice.

"Hello."

"Ms. Montenegro?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I apologize for such a late call, but you asked me to tell you when Dr. Camilla Saroyan woke up."

"Cam is awake! When did it happen? How is she?"

"Dr. Saroyan is fine. She is stable now. She was conscious a few minutes ago."

"I'm coming to the hospital!"

"It will be better to wait till the morning. Dr. Saroyan needs to rest. Besides you wouldn't be able to visit her right now."

"Ok, fine. I'll be there in the morning. Thank you."

"You are welcome. It's a pleasure to tell you some good news."

Having pressed the end button, Angela started to shake Hodgins' shoulder.

"Jack! JACK! Wake up!"

"What's up?"

"Cam, she is awake."

The entomologist opened his eyes. A wide smile appeared on his face.

"That's great! We'll visit her tomorrow, now sleep."

Angela shook her head.

"I'm too happy to sleep right now! I'll go get some water."

But Hodgins didn't get the opportunity to fall asleep that night. Just as he was drifting off into his dream a loud bang woke him again. The fire alarm went off. He jumped from the bed and ran where the smoke came from and where Angela had gone a few minutes before...  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Present time_

Jeffersonian Institute

"Hodgins! Jack! Where are you?"

The entomologist raised his head from the microscope and looked at his fiancée, who had just stormed into the lab. Her hair-do was ruined because of running, so her curls were just lying over her shoulders. Her cheeks were slightly red. 'She is so beautiful! Exactly like the Dicronorrhina derbiana layardi, especially when she wears that shirt...' He was suddenly taken from his pleasant thoughts about his two most favourite things - Angela and bugs - by a hand laying on his shoulder.

"Jack! Do you hear me? Hello! Jack!"

"Um, what?"

Angela giggled.

"You must have been lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the most amazing woman in the whole world!" - Answered the entomologist as he leaned closer to give her a kiss. Angela brushed her lips against his slightly and then pulled away becoming serious again.

"Did you find the information I asked you about?"

"Yes," - he answered and held out a thin file. - "All the information, which can possibly be found, about Matthew Hewitt is here. But I don't understand why..."

It was at that moment that Angela opened the file.

"OH, MY GOD!"

"What happened? What did you see there? I didn't find anything interesting!"

But the artist was too concentrated on her thoughts to hear his question.

"I knew it! I was right...what shall I do now? I have to talk to him...I should know what...but if..."

"Ange! Angela!" - Hodgins practically screamed her name to get her attention back to him. And he succeeded. Angela pulled the photo from the file and held it close to his face.

"Whom do you see?"

"Ange, I don't understand..."

"Just answer my question. I'll explain later."

"Well, I see a man. He has dark hair, grey eyes..."

The artist interrupted him.

"Does he look like Booth?"

"Like Booth? No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I knew it! Thank you, Jack! I'll be back as soon as possible." - With those words Angela turned around and flew out of the lab as quickly as she had come in a few minutes before.  
Hodgins just stayed there and looked straight ahead.

"Hodgins, did you indentify the samples from our last case?" The entomologist came back to reality than turned around to face Dr. Saroyan and answered:

"Well, not yet. I'm working on it."

"Ok. I need those results as soon as possible."

She started to leave but then stopped and asked one more question:

"Was it Angela? I thought she took a day off."

"It was. She came to take a file. Nothing serious."

"Is it related to the case? Should I know?"

Hodgins shook his head. Cam looked more attentively at him.

"Is anything wrong? You look worried."

"Everything's alright. I'm just thinking."

"Are you sure? I could help."

"Thanks, but there is nothing to worry about. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go to my microscope."  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_The same time_

Anna's cafe

Matt couldn't forget about Angela's visit. He was sure she was mistaken but...he just was not able to put all pieces of the puzzle together. He didn't know how.

It was a moment that he wished his memory would come back. He wanted to remember his life, his past, himself. But it didn't depend on his desire. He had only one image in his head. The image of beautiful woman with dark hair, sparkling grey eyes and a shining smile. But he was not even sure was it a memory or only a dream...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Right, now mister, you are going to tell me everything! Did you really think that I would believe in you being Matthew?! If so, you don't know me at all! You should be thankful that I haven't told anybody yet that I've found Seeley Booth alive! I decided to give you a chance to explain."

Matt stared at Angela who'd started to accuse him as soon as she had come in. She didn't give him any time to defend himself. Fortunately, there was nobody in the café where they were standing. So nobody could hear Angela yelling.

"I don't understand what..."

"You don't understand?! How can you be so heartless?!" - She was mad. Really, really mad. - "Do you understand what your so called death did to all of us, especially to Brennan?! Have you ever thought about her feelings?!"

"But I really don't understand what you are talking about! I don't know who Brennan is! Seeley Booth...last time you were here, you said it was your friend's name..."

"It WAS his name?! How dare you..." - It was at that moment that Angela saw in his eyes what he had been trying to tell her in words. - "You really don't know, do you?" - She fell on the nearest chair in the despair. - "But...now I don't understand..."

Matt shifted under her questioning look.

"I have amnesia."

"Amnesia?!"

"Yes, I..." - he swallowed nervously, - "The plane that I was abroad, crashed. I was one of a few people who survived. I don't remember anything from my previous life. My memory starts when I woke up at the hospital. The airplane company told me my name according to the number of my seat. You are mistaken, there is no way I can be your friend."

"Look at this." She pulled a file out from her purse and held it out to Matt. He opened it and saw the picture. Shock was evident on his face, which was soon replaced by mistrust.

"It must be a mistake. This is not my photo..."

"Exactly! It is a photo of the real Matthew Hewitt. This information is undoubtedly true. Do you believe me now?"

"If I'm not Matt, then who am I?" There was sarcasm evident in his voice.

Angela exhaled. 'Men always behave like children!'

"Your name is Seeley Booth."

Matt shook his head, closed the file and handed it back.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you. It was easy to change the photo, and I can't make a conclusion without..."

"Listen to me, you..."

"No. You should go. I'm not who you think I am!"

Angela was trying to find a way to persuade him. Suddenly, she had an idea. She started to search through her purse and finally pulled out another photo.

"Here. I wanted to give it back to Brennan but I forgot. It should prove that I'm right."

Matt unwillingly took the photo. The first thing he saw was his own smiling face. But all his doubts disappeared when he looked at the other face. It belonged to the woman from his dreams.

That was the moment when he remembered everything. Remembered all his life, including all the little details.

"Booth?" - Angela's voice sounded uncertain. She was afraid that he wouldn't respond. 'If Bren's photo hadn't helped, what should I do?'

"Angela! I...I remember everything! Bones..." Happiness washed away from his face, and he started to cry. - "What have I done? She'll never forgive me..."

He fell on his knees and hid his face in his hands. All his body was shaking from silent sobbing. Angela sank to the floor near him and tried to calm him down. It was very unusual and strange to see the strong and independent FBI agent so weak and vulnerable.

"You know her, Booth. She'll understand. You had amnesia..."

"No, she won't. I'm not talking about my memory loss...I hurt her before it..."

"What are you..."

Booth didn't let her finish.

"Do you know how I ended up on that plane?"

The artist only shook her head.  
**.....................................................................................................................**

_Six months before_

Agent Booth's apartment

It was still dark, but he couldn't sleep. Too many things had happened during the previous two months. He and Brennan were finally together but couldn't live in peace because of the murderer. 'Who is he? Why does he want to ruin my life?' He had a lot of questions and no answers. The only thing he was sure about was the fact that he would never leave Brennan and Parker. 'They are my family. They deserve to have a happy life and I'll do my best to give it to them'.

Booth looked at Brennan who was sleeping in his arms. A small smile appeared on his face when she snuggled closer. For some minutes he forgot about all his troubles. All he saw was her beautiful face in the moon light. He enjoyed her appearance, her scent, the feeling of her body pressed against his...all he wanted was this moment to last forever...

"Daddy..."

"Parker?" - Booth raised his head a little to look at his son who was standing in the doorway. - "What's happened, buddy?"

"You've left your phone in my room. It is ringing. "

"Oh, thank you. I'm coming," - Booth stood up carefully not to disturb Brennan. - "Let's go."

He tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door. When he came into Parker's room the phone had already stopped ringing. But when he took it, it started to ring again. The Special Agent started to worry as soon as he saw the caller's ID.

"Hodgins?"

"Booth...Ange...explosion...I don't know..." - then he heard only sobbing.

"Hodgins! Calm down and explain clearly what happened!"

"Explosion at my house...Angela was hurt...on the way to hospital...unconscious...so much blood..." - Jack was crying and couldn't make long sentences.

"Listen to me! Everything will be alright! I'm going to wake Bones and we'll come to hospital immediately."

"Ok..."  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
"We are looking for Angela Montenegro. What room is she in?"

The nurse looked at the man who was standing in front of her holding a sleeping little boy.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you have to wait until morning..."

"We need to see her!"

"Sir, you should wait until visiting hours start."

"Can you make an exception?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"She is my sister. I'm so worried about her! Can we see her, please?" - said a young woman who had stayed quiet before. The nurse looked into her pleading eyes that were full of tears and gave up.

"Fine. Can you repeat her name, please?"

In the lift Booth looked directly into Brennan's eyes.

"What?"

"A sister?"

Brennan blushed a little.

"I know, she can't be my sister, but I need to see her. She wouldn't let us in unless we were relatives, so I assumed..."

"You did everything right. I just can't understand why I didn't think about it!"

"It's because I'm smarter than you."

He was going to object but at that moment the doors opened and they saw Hodgins.

From his inconsistent explanations they learned that one of the walls had fallen down. Angela had been buried under the wreckage. All the information about her condition they found out from one of the doctors an hour later. Angela had an open-broken left arm, concussion and a huge loss of blood. Also they had pulled a lot of wooden, glass and plastic pieces out of her body. She was stable, but in coma.

Brennan couldn't help crying. As a scientist, she knew that coma was a defense reaction against her traumas. But as a human, she was afraid of losing her best friend.  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
Booth was quickly going through the corridors at the Hoover building. It was early morning. A few agents, that were at work so early, tried to avoid him when they saw his gloomy face. How could he not be gloomy? He had to leave Brennan and Parker without his attention. Of course, he had appointed two agents to stay near the door of Angela's room, where they were at that moment, but he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling.

He would have stayed in hospital himself, but he got a call from the FBI. They told him that somebody had brought him a package with an inscription 'promptly'. That's why he was rushing towards his office in order to finish all his work and get back to his favourite anthropologist.

He went into his office and saw a thick envelope on his desk. It was made from reddish paper. The address on it read _To Special Agent Seeley Booth. Extra data on your current case_. As soon as he opened it, his heart fell. It was full of photos, photos of Dr. Brennan: at her apartment, at his apartment, at the lab, at hospital, near Parker's school, on the street...

"What the..."

Some of them had been taken a month before, others were new. One of the photos showed her entering the hospital a few hours earlier. 'He is watching Bones! I have to warn her!' Then he saw a piece of paper, its corner protruding from the envelope. Booth carefully pulled it out with shaking hands. Several sentences were printed on it.

_'Agent Booth!_

I suppose you understood everything when you saw these photos. Just in case, I'm spying on Dr. Brennan all day long. I know where, why and when she goes. I know where she lives and where all her friends live. I know what she buys for dinner. I know everything about her.

I just want to warn you. If you don't do as I'm saying, you can say her goodbye for ever. Don't even think about telling anybody about this letter. If you do so, I'll find out immediately and there won't be any deal at all.

Your instructions will be waiting for you in the public call-box on the west side of the Central Park in an hour. If you are not there, she will die. And come alone.

That's all. The decision is yours. '  
  
The paper fell from his hand, but Booth didn't pay attention. At first he wanted to call Brennan, but then he put this thought away. It would only worry her. And she would try to make him change his mind. 'If he was able to put a bomb in Hodgins' highly protected house, then she wouldn't be safe anywhere. I have to protect her even if it breaks her heart. She will be alive. It's the only thing that matters now.' The decision was made - to sacrifice his own life to save the ones he loved.

_A/N: Just want to say 'THANK YOU!!!' to Katrina, as always, for betaing this chapter!  
And I have some problems in finding a name to the baby, if you are going to review, help me, please. Thanks for reading :) I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Katrina**, thanks for betaing this chapter! OK, here it is. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

The decision was made but he couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to Brennan and Parker in case he would never come back. Booth wanted to see their faces but he knew that he would not be able to go away if he did. Also, he was afraid of his phone being tapped, so he had only one option left. Booth took a piece of paper then wrote a note, folded it in two and put directly on top of the pile of photos on his table. He knew that somebody would check his office after he disappeared. Then the letter and the photos would be sent to the Jeffersonian. 'Hodgins may find something with their help. And Bones...I can only hope that she will forgive me someday...'

He looked around one last time and ran out of the office. He didn't have much time left. He had to be on time.

Booth left his car a short distance away from Central Park and walked the rest of the way looking around attentively. There were a lot of people but he didn't see anything suspicious.

He came closer to a public call-box. He carefully checked it for any signs of a bomb. Having found nothing, he opened the door and entered. Booth didn't see anything strange inside, either. And no hints on the instructions.

'Am I late?' Booth looked at his watch. 'No, I'm not, I'm early. Where are these damn instructions?' His gaze fell on the heavy telephone directory which was lying under the phone. He picked it up and started to look through it. His expectations came true. He found an envelope between the pages. Booth opened it and saw another letter and a plane ticket in his own name.

_'Agent Booth,_

I was sure you would come here.

There is a ticket in this envelope. I think everything is clear. You should be on board. Otherwise, you know what will happen.

At the airport, after your plane lands, you'll get the next instructions. And will see each other face to face. You owe me and you are going to pay.

I suppose you remembered not to tell anybody?

I'm waiting for you,

L.K.'

Booth felt shiver run down his spine. 'He wants me to get out of the state! Why am I going to Chicago? I've never been there before! And this initials...L.K...I have to remember him...I have to...' But nothing came to his mind.

He put these thoughts aside and looked at the ticket. 'The plane is leaving in an hour! And I have to get to the airport.' And he started to run for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. This time it was to his car. But he had 'accidently' left the letter in the phone box.  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Back to present_

Anna's cafe

Booth was silent. He and Angela were sitting on the floor deep in sad thoughts. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"Bones has seen my letter, right?"

"I don't know, Booth. I was in coma during all those events. When I woke up two weeks later, everything had already ended. You know Bren, she didn't speak about it. Even with me."

Then Booth realized that he didn't know how the case had ended and what had happened to his friends.

"You were in coma...I remember that. And Cam was, too. Zach...how is he? And what about the murderer? Have you caught him? How is Parker?" He sprang on his feet and pulled Angela with him. "Where is he?"

"He must be at school now. Don't worry, he is alright."

"Thanks God! I want to see him!"

"What about Bren? Don't you want to see her?"

Booth blinked his tears away.

"More that anything...but I'm afraid, afraid that she'll turn away, that..."

"Booth! You won't find out her reaction unless you talk to her. Believe me, she has changed a lot."

"Maybe you are right...I should try to explain everything to her..."

"I'll drive you to her house."

"To her house? She is not at the lab?"

"Mmm...no," - seeing his surprised look she added, - "You'll understand when we get there."  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Half an hour later_

Dr. Brennan's house

Brennan was in the kitchen when she heard the sound of the door being opened. It could be only Angela. She had her own key just in case.

"Bren, sweetie, where are you?"

"In the kitchen! Did anything happen, Ange? Why did you come back?"

She turned the gas off and was ready to go out when...  
"Bones..." - Nobody called her that anymore...and that voice...Brennan slowly turned her head to find herself face to face with him... 'Oh, my God...he...but...what...' And then the darkness fell on her.

When she woke up the first thing she saw were two alarmed brown eyes. The eyes she loved so much...the eyes belonged to the person whom she had been bewailed for months. She immediately got mad.

"You...you...how dare you..." - She couldn't find words because of her conflicting emotions. "You left me! Then you made me think you were dead! And now you come here! What do you want? Did you think, I would be happy to see you?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

Brennan pushed him and started to shout.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" And with that, she ran out as fast as an eight-month pregnant woman could. She nearly knocked Angela down.

The artist quickly stepped aside.

Booth was frozen with his mouth wide open from shock. He tried to say something but couldn't find his voice. Somehow clearing his throat, he managed to croak.

"Bones is...pregnant?"

Despite the situation Angela grinned.

"I think it is obvious."

"But...how?"

"You know, the man, the woman and..."

"Angela! Who is...the father? Do I know him?"

The artist grinned again.

"You know him. Very well. Let's count. You were not here for almost six months. Bren is due in three weeks, so..."

"The child is mine..."

"Exactly!" She couldn't help making a joke at him because he had hurt her best friend, even if it was not entirely his intention.

"I have to catch up with her! Where could she have gone?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. You've seen her reaction on your appearance. She might refuse to talk to you. "

"But...what shall we do?"

"I'll talk to her. You stay here and wait for us."

"I can't just sit here doing nothing!"

Angela looked around.

"Well, you can finish the dish she was cooking."  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
Brennan was walking fast not paying any attention to where she went. She could hardly see the road because of tears. Some time later she found herself in the park. The anthropologist set on the nearest bench, hugged her large belly and cried.  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Six months before_

Brennan sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair near Angela's bed holding her hand. Her best friend had been in coma for twenty four hours already without any change.

Quiet knocking took her out of her sad thoughts. She raised her head and her eyes got wide. It was very strange to see the Deputy Director of the FBI a second time in one day. 'I thought we'd finished the case!'

"Sir?"

"Dr. Brennan, I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"Agent Booth..."

"I don't want to know anything about him. He left me. If he has asked you to tell me something, than..."

"Agent Booth didn't ask me."

"But, I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, but Agent Booth is dead."

"What?" She didn't believe her ears. Tears started to run down her cheeks. "It is not possible..."

"The plane to Chicago crashed early this morning. Half an hour ago we found out that Agent Booth was aboard."

"No! It can't be true...no..."

"I'm afraid, it's true. We found a letter on his desk. It is addressed to you."

Brennan just looked at the piece of paper before unfolding it. She could see some words written inside in Booth's handwriting.

_'Temperance!_

Your life is in danger. I can't let anything happen to you. That's why I'm leaving. My chances to get through this alive are extremely low but I'll do my best to come back to you, to Parker, to our love. I hope you'll understand and forgive me.

Take care of Parker for me, please. He needs his Dr. Bones and you need him. I know it. These two months were the best months of my life. If I could, I would stay.

Love you both.

S.B.'  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Present time_

Park not far away from Brennan's house

It was how Angela found her. The artist quickly came closer, sat down and hugged her best friend to calm her down. Brennan was the one to break the silence.

"How did you find me?"

"I know you. I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Was it...Booth?"

"Yes, you..."

"No," - Brennan even shook her head to strengthen her point. "I know what you are going to say. That I have to talk to him, but I won't do it. He left me. I..."

"But, sweetie, you really have to! He is Parker and your unborn child's father! You have no choice!"

"I can't..."

"You know, it is necessary. Besides, it may end better that you think."

Brennan looked at her best friend.

"What are you talking about?"

Angela only smiled.

"I won't tell you! It's your personal business...but I can give you some advice. The Temperance Brennan, I know, would never make a conclusion without all the facts! So, go talk to him and find out everything!"

Brennan sighed.

"Fine. Promise, you'll be there with me."

"As you wish, sweetie. As you wish."


	10. Chapter 9

_Here is the next chapter. My study is killing me, that's why it took me so long to update. I'm sorry.  
**Katrina**, thank you very much for beta-ing this chapter!  
__Hope, you'll enjoy. :)_

Chapter 9

Booth finished the soup that Brennan had been cooking, washed all the dishes, cleaned the table and had nothing else to do. He was slowly becoming insane from all his nervousness.  
'What if she doesn't listen to me? And how should I explain to her that I left only to save them? Should I tell her that I saw no other way out of that situation? Which words should I use? I love her...I've always have and always will. I love her more than everything...'

"But does she love me after all?" Because of the nervousness he didn't notice that he was talking out loud. "I'm so sorry, Bones..."

"Don't call me Bones!" - Booth turned around to see Brennan standing near the door as far away from him as possible. Her red, swollen eyes met his ones and he could see all her pain there despite her trying to hide it. Unknowingly, Booth made a step forward to hug her and regretted it immediately. She shrank back from him and was able to close off her feelings. It was as if there were a blank wall between them.

"Temperance, I..."

"Don't, Booth. I...I don't want to know anything right now..."

"What then...?"

"We need to decide what to do; how to tell Parker..."

"You are right, we do need to decide that. But to do so, we HAVE to solve all the problems from our past..."

"I don't want to remember..."

"I understand you were hurt..."

"Hurt?! Do you realize what I went through when I was sitting near my best friend's hospital bad not knowing if she would wake up?! When I found out that I was pregnant?! That wonderful news only made my suffering worse! All my friends were at the hospital, my child's father was 'dead' and I had his six-year-old to take care of! How could I have been happy?!"  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Six months before_

It was the second of Booths' funerals that she had attended. But this time was different from the previous one. Firstly, she went there voluntarily. Secondly, he wasn't undercover and wasn't gong to appear. And the weather was like a reflection of her own feelings. The sky was covered with cheerless gray-black clouds that were ready to spill with a heavy cold rain.

The temperature was too low even for the early spring day. A piercing wind permeated under their clothes. But Brennan noticed neither the wind, nor Caroline's voice who was once again making the farewell speech. She also didn't see all the sympathetic glances her friends sent her. The anthropologist stared into space. Her thoughts were far away from that doleful spring day and from all the people that stayed there to say goodbye to Special Agent Seeley Booth.

With one hand, she clasped Parker to her side with the other she held a white rose. She didn't cry. All those years of loneliness had taught her to cope with pain...but the pain had never been so strong before...

However, tears started to run down her cheeks when she helped Parker to put flowers on his father's coffin. Before doing it, the boy had said some words which would have made Booth so proud of him, if he had been able to hear them.

"Daddy...I want you to be with us...but...Dr. Bones said you were with God and...and that I would not see you for a long time...I'm so sad...but don't worry! We'll be fine. I'll look after Dr. Bones just like you've taught me...I miss you ...and I love you, daddy ..."  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
Brennan was not able to hold her tears back. Booth had tears running down his face too. He tried to step closer again but she didn't let him.

"Don't you dare try to come closer!"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Booth..." He heard a warning in her voice but didn't pay any attention and continued speaking. - "Forgive me. It's my entire fault! I screwed up everything. But I'll do anything to correct all my mistakes."

"It's impossible to correct something that has already happened..." - Her voice was barely audible. "Impossible..."

Booth didn't let her continue.

"You are right, we can't change our past...but we can change our future! We can make it happy...at least, we can try. Let's start a new chapter of our life, a clean sheet! Let's leave the past in the past! Let's try to be close again," - seeing her ready to object, he added. - "At least as friends."

After some moments of silence she nodded. A smile appeared on the special agent's face. He stood up straight, straightened his shoulders, held his hand forward and said proudly:

"Seeley Booth."

Brennan stared at him not understanding.

"I know what your name is, Booth! Why..."

Booth grinned.

"We are starting from the beginning. The first thing, people do when they meet, is to introduce themselves. Special agent Seeley Booth at your service, ma'am."

He looked at her expectantly. Brennan sighed as if admitting the stupidity of this idea, but said:

"Doctor Temperance Brennan."

He continued to look at her, not changing his pose. After another sigh, Brennan held her hand to shake his - flesh touched flesh and...

The world stopped. All sounds, smells, and movements - everything went aside, as if there were nobody in the universe except them. All they could see was each other's eyes, full of tears. All they could hear was their faltering breathing. All they could feel was heat from their joined hands. Nothing could make them relinquish their hold nor look away.

Their non-verbal conversations had amazed everybody, but this time...it was like the first time... In her eyes Booth saw her soul, all those days that she had lived without him. He could swear that her pain, loneliness, fear, misery and resentment made him suffer more than she had suffered. He was silently apologizing to her, not wanting to break the fragile connection that had been made between them at that moment.

Suddenly, Brennan threw herself into his arms. Booth held her tight to his chest while she sobbed on his shoulder. He stroked her back to calm her down. He couldn't believe that she was in his arms after everything that had happened. She snuggled closer and closer to him, as if her life depended on that touch. After some time, Brennan was able to speak again. She slightly pulled away, looked into his eyes and said:

"We need to talk."

Booth just nodded. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that she was not ready.

Brennan was stunned at her own behavior. She couldn't understand what had made her hug him. On the way home from the park she had decided only to discuss problems connected with the children, not to show him her feelings. Despite that decision, there she was - in his arms. But the most surprising thing was that she didn't want to change her position. The logical part of her mind screamed at her not to trust him, but she didn't listen. 'How strange...I've changed so much! I don't even listen to logic, I do what I feel is right...'

Brennan said with a shy smile.

"I need to sit down. It's difficult for me stand that long."

They sat on the couch in silence not knowing how to start the conversation. When the silence became oppressive, they said at the same time:

"Booth..."

"Tempe...."

They both smiled. Booth said:

"You first."

"Ok," - Brennan inhaled deeply. "The first problem is how to tell Parker. He is at school now. His classes will end," - she looked at the watch, - "in an hour. I think we should pick him up together. I want him to find out you are alive as soon as possible."

"I agree. How...how is he?"

"He misses you...we all do..." Feeling that she was on the edge of tears, Brennan decided to change the subject. "Let's talk about our baby."

Booth's smile became a little wider. 'Our baby! We are going to have a baby! Bones and I are going to be parents!'

"I don't know the sex, but it needs a name. Parker has helped me to choose...Booth! Are you listening?"

Her question pulled Booth out of his thoughts. He shifted his gaze from her stomach to her face and made the most innocent face he was capable of.

"Of course!"

"Then, what was I talking about?"

"About our baby," he answered confidently. Before she could ask a more concrete question he added shyly, "Can I...can I touch it?"

Brennan nodded.

"Of course. It's your baby, too."

Booth carefully put his hand on her belly. As if it could understand something, the baby kicked like it was greeting it's father. The future parents stared at each other with amusement. His face showed happiness and astonishment, hers - happiness and satisfaction. 'I won't be alone in this. Even if we are only friends, he'll help me with the baby.'

Booth was the one to break the silence.

"What about the name? Have you decided..."

Brennan looked at him reproachfully.

"You didn't listen! I said, we haven't chosen. But the middle name for a boy will be Jack."

"After Hodgins?"

"Yes."

Booth thought about something for a few moments.

"I think Jack Brennan sounds good as a middle name and a surname. What about the first name? Maybe, Antony?"

"As a matter of fact, he'll be Jack Booth...I think it's better for him or her to have the same surname as Parker's. If you're not against it..."

"My surname? Are you serious?"

"Yes. But..."

"Of course, I'd like that! I can't even say how happy you've made me! But...why after Hodgins? I mean, not Zach, not your brother..."

Brennan looked down at her belly and said in a quiet voice:

"He saved my life. Without him our baby would never be born."

The silence filled the room once again. Booth was afraid to ask, Brennan didn't want to remember. But the memory came to her mind. She sighed and answered Booth's silent question.

"It was the day when...when your plane crashed..."

"Bo...Temperance, you don't have to tell me this..."

The tear slid down her cheek.

"I know. But I want you to know it..."  
**.....................................................................................................................  
**  
_Six months before_

Jeffersonian Institute

Hodgins sat in front of his computer trying to gather all evidence together to catch the mongrel that had hurt his friends. He was the only one who could find something, that's why he was at the lab and not near Angela. Brennan had stayed with her at the hospital. He sighed. 'Ange is in coma. Cam is still weak, Zach...oh, God! Let him be alive! Please...'

Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. Hodgins ran to the microscope, studied something for a few moments, ran back to his computer, checked the information there and started to dial a number with a smile on his face. Booth's phone was turned off, but Brennan answered after two beeps.

"Brennan."

"It's Hodgins. I know how to constrict the area of searching!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I need your help."

"I'll be at the lab as soon as possible."

Hanging up, Hodgins went back to studying the samples. After some time he heard footsteps. Thinking that it was Brennan, he turned around only to find himself face to face with a man who had a birthmark on his cheek...


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know it took a lot of time for me to post this chapter. I'm sorry! I can't even express how sorry I am!_

_And thanks Katrina for being an amazing Beta! _

Chapter 10

_Two hours before_

_Unknown place just outside Washington_

Zach shuddered when the door flew open. He sat leaning against the wall. According to his calculation, he had spent approximately fifteen hours in that room without any food or water. That was why he had to make every effort to keep his eyes open.

The criminal had stayed in the doorway for some time evaluating the captive's condition. Having made a conclusion that Zach couldn't cause any harm, he stepped further into the room. He was carrying a computer monitor, which he put on the floor carelessly.

Zach looked up. It took all his willpower not to look away from the look in his captor's eyes, which were full of death. They had been looking at each other for some moments when the criminal broke the silence.

"It's your lucky day." Despite the kindness of the words the tone of his voice didn't forebode anything pleasant. Zach didn't stop looking up at him waiting for the continuation.

"I have changed my mind about your destiny. I would have killed you right now, but the plane has changed. Because of agent Booth," - the name was pronounced with contempt and disgust, - "and your 'squint' team's preventing your boss' murder..." - He continued talking but Zach didn't listen. The criminal had just answered the question he had been dying to know the answer for. 'Dr. Saroyan is alive! They have saved her...'

An unexpected slap in the face reminded Zach about the other person in the room. Because of the contact with criminal's hand, Zach's head twitched aside and he could barely sit upright.

"Now you'll be listening to me carefully!"

"What do you want from me?" asked Zach trying to mark time. His voice was hoarse because of the lack of water. From the capture's satisfied smile, he made a conclusion that he had planned another crime and Zach desperately wanted to do everything to prevent it. To do that he needed as much information as he could get.

"They have caught my assistant. And my final move needs to have an eye-witness. Now this role is yours."

"A witness?" Zach coughed to make his voice more clear. "A witness of what?"

"Of my victory, of course. You'll see how I destroy the lives of all people who your precious agent cares about. And you'll tell the story to the world."

Zach stared at the criminal with astonishment. But his captor didn't notice and went on with his speech.

"You'll see everything with your own eyes through this small camera." He pointed at the tiny device with a shape of a brooch on his chest. "Right on this screen."

"When everything is over, my sister will be revenged and my name will go down in history. Don't you think that the person who murders the world-renown forensic anthropologist and best-seller author Dr. Temperance Brennan will be famous?"

The air caught in Zach's throat.

"Agent Booth will stop you..."

"No!" A self-confident smile appeared on his face. "He will be far away. And when he understands everything, it will be too late to change anything."

"He is sure to kill you, when he finds out what you have done!"

The criminal's loud laughter interrupted him.

"It's not important! His life will be destroyed!"

That was the moment when Zach realized that the criminal wouldn't back down. That his only intention was to kill Dr. Brennan and that agent Booth would not be able to help her. 'I have to do something...have to...' But what could Zach do? His body was swollen from the tight ropes and sitting in one position for hours. He could do nothing...just look at the criminal's back with all his powerless fury while he was walking out to finish his last crime...  
**.....................................................................................................................**

_Two hours later_

Jeffersonian Institute  


Brennan ran into the lab.

"Hodgins! Where are you?"

She swept the identification card and literally flew onto the platform. Hodgins' computer was on, but there were no other signs of the entomologist. 'Where is he? I thought he would be waiting for me here.' Brennan looked around and saw that the lights were on in Angela's office. 'What can he possibly be doing there?' The only way to find out was to go there. Brennan entered the office only to find it empty. She started to turn around to go back on the platform when she noticed a strange movement out of the corner of her eye.

Her trained reflexes kicked in and she was able to block the blow with her hand. But the force was too strong for her to stand and she fell, knocking her head against the floor. Not letting her find her breath, the criminal attacked again.

She tried to fight back but tiredness and a blow on her head decreased her chances of winning. She was able to kick him twice in his kneecap and in his stomach when he hit her again and she blacked out.  
**.....................................................................................................................**

Brennan slowly regained consciousness. Her head hurt. She could taste blood on her lips. And she had a great desire to vomit. After some time, her vision cleared up a little and she was able to repress the nausea.

She opened her eyes slightly to adjust to bright light and looked around. To her surprise, she was tied to the chair, which stood in the middle of her own office. She lifted her head with great difficulty and saw a man standing a few feet away from her with a huge knife in his hand. A self-satisfied grin appeared on his face when their eyes met.

"I see you are finally awake, Dr. Brennan."

"Who are you? And where is Hodgins?"

"Don't think about him. You should be worried about your own life."

"What have you done with him?"

His eyes got darker. He made a step forward and cut her clothes and skin on her right forearm open. She tried not to twitch with pain.

"I said forget about him!"

Her brain searched for the way out of the situation. 'Why is nobody here? Where are the security guards? Somebody should have seen what is going on by the security cameras!' As if he were reading her mind, the criminal said:

"All entrances are blocked from the inside. Nobody will come in, nobody will go out."

'I need to stop him! What has he done to Hodgins? Booth...where are you?'  
**.....................................................................................................................**

It was dark and dusty. The heavy scent of cleaners was everywhere. The small room was filled with different cleaning devices.  
A little space on the floor that had been free earlier, was taken up by a motionless man's body. The right half of his face was covered with blood and only his breathing showed that he was still alive.  
**.....................................................................................................................**

"I'm asking again, where is Hodgins ?"

The criminal smiled.

"You are so worried about him. You'd better think about yourself."

'Booth will help me...though I can take care of myself, a little help will be useful...if I only had a gun!'

A sharp pain in her right forearm pulled Brennan out of her thoughts. He had cut her again, this time deeper. She had not seen it coming and hissed in pain. This made the criminal laugh. She sent him a death glare but he ignored her, knowing his powers.

"Don't be distracted! You will listen to me! Otherwise you can say god bye to your life."

'I can try to find out something from him. It'll give me some time...'  
**.....................................................................................................................**

Something was tightening the skin on his face. He raised his hand to his cheek and found something sticky. Suddenly realizing that it was blood, he opened his eyes and sat up. At least he tried to do it. Because of the sharp movement his head spun and he had to lay down again. After some minutes, he was able to finally take a sitting position. He looked around and tried to remember what had happened.  
'The hospital...the lab...samples...call...the stranger...' Then was darkness. 'It seems like I've received a blow to my head.' He tried to find out the damage when it hit him. 'My hands, they are free. It means either he thought I was not a dangerous to him, or...oh, my God! Brennan!'  
**.....................................................................................................................**

"What do you want to tell me?"

This question brought a smile to his face. A smile that looked more like bared teeth.

"My story. The story of my family."

Brennan said nothing waiting for him to continue. He didn't make her wait for a long time.

"I was born in a small town not far away from New York. When I was three years old my parents died. I was left with my elder sister. Melissa, that was her name, was eighteen. She took care of me...she was everything for me...until he ruined everything..."

The criminal stopped talking, evidently lost in his memories. If he hadn't done all those terrible things to her friends, Brennan might have felt sorry for him. But under the circumstances, she was not able to empathize.

"One day we went to the beach. We were swimming when I saw that Mel was drowning. I tried to reach her...the waves were huge..."

He fell silent again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You'll know. Well, I tried to get closer when somebody caught me and carried me to the beach. I was fighting but what could a seven-year-old do against an adult?" - He sighed. - "When I woke up in the hospital they told me...that...that...Mel...she had died..."  
**..................................................................................................................**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mops, buckets, cleaners…there was nothing useful to open the locked door…

After his eyes had adjusted to darkness and his giddiness had calmed a little, Hodgins started to search for the exit out of the situation. Brennan was alone with that criminal and the entomologist couldn't help her while sitting in the store-room. That's why the main problem was to get out unnoticed.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

One tear ran down the criminal's cheek. But he brushed it away and pulled himself together. His eyes met Brennan's. She could see no regrets or weaknesses there. They were full of hatred.

"I didn't know his name, and nobody told me. But I memorized his face. When I got out of the foster care system and became an independent person I started to search for him. It was difficult. Very difficult."

He was silent for some moments. Getting no reply from Brennan, he went on.

"I joined the police to have access to their base. Also, I was trained in martial arts there. And I learned how to use different kinds of weapons. You can't imagine what it was like trying to find a person based only on the memory from childhood…but I did it. I found him! Do you know how?"

Brennan shook her head. All that time she was trying to weaken the rope on her wrists. It started to give way.

"I found a man who was able to draw a picture for me. Or rather a few pictures, because some details of his face were blurred in my memory."

He stopped talking and started to pace from one wall to another. It looked like he had forgotten about Brennan.

"My search went on for years. And, finally, I found him at the FBI base! I recognized his face immediately. And now he is going to pay for his crime!"

This time Brennan couldn't be silent.

"Crime? What are calling a crime? He saved your life! He…"

"He killed my sister!"

"It was an accident! I'm sure Booth couldn't help her. If he hadn't pulled you out of the water, you…"

"I would have saved her!"

"No! You would have died too!"

"It would have been better if I had died! All those years of loneliness…nobody cared about me! All the people, whom I loved, had died and left me alone! After Mel's death I didn't live; I existed. I was put here and there. I was treated like a nothing…and they were right, I was nobody. But now it will change! I will be famous!"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Hodgins was impatiently trying to open the door with a hairpin. He didn't know how it had got into his pocket, but he was not one to complain. It was the most suitable thing of all he had found around him. The problem was that he had never forced a lock before…  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"What are talking about?"

"You don't understand yet, right? I'll be known as a man who killed the world renowned forensic anthropologist and author – you, Dr. Brennan!"

"Booth will stop…"

He interrupted her with a slap in the face. When he started to speak his voice was terrifyingly low.

"Don't even say his name!" Suddenly he burst out laughing. Seeing Brennan's questioning look, he explained. – "Agent Booth will never come to save you. He has left forever."

"I don't believe you! Booth would never…"

"Where is he then? Where? Shouldn't he already be here? He hasn't even called! And he must be worried about you!"

That was the moment when Brennan realized that Booth hadn't called her for several hours. 'It's so unlike him! He should have returned to the hospital a long time ago and called when he hadn't found me there! He can't be not worried…' She didn't want the criminal to see her emotions but her eyes betrayed her. He saw her fear, desperation, incomprehension…it only made him laugh harder. But it had also distracted him from the door and he didn't see what Brennan had seen.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Hodgins was sneaking down the corridor holding a mop in both hands. It was the most menacing weapon he could find. And he had a spray can in his pocket.

The store-room, where he had been locked, was rather far from the platform and main offices. He had to approach the working zone carefully not to attract the criminal's attention.

Besides, he didn't know where they were and if they were still in the Jeffersonian.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
**  
The criminal's laughter stopped as suddenly as it had started. His eyes became cruel.

"That's enough talking! It's your time to die."

He squeezed the knife, made a step forward, lifted his arm and even squinted his eyes in foretaste of her blood. The thing he least expected was an attack.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Coming closer to the platform, Hodgins heard voices. One was Brennan's, the other, logically, the criminal's. Carefully looking round the corner the entomologist saw both of them. Brennan sat in the chair facing him. Her face showed signsof a fight. The blood was running down her right arm forming a puddle on the floor.

The criminal paced from one wall to another, turning with his back or his side to Hodgins. While the bug guy was trying to come up with a plan the pacing stopped. A terrible laughter was heard from the office then suddenly died.

Looking round the corner again, Hodgins saw a frightening scene. The criminal was coming closer to Brennan ready to stab her with his knife. There was no time to think. Hodgins ran out of his shelter and attacked the criminal with a mop.

His furious blow was hard enough to save Brennan – the knife had just scratched her neck – and to knock it out of criminals hand, but not strong enough to win.

The criminal was a cop. They started fighting. The first blow Hodgins made had an effect of surprise, then all he had were adrenalin in his blood and an instinct of self-preservation. But what could an injured entomologist do to a trained policeman? The help came from unexpected side.

Brennan couldn't untie her ropes. But she managed to swing her chair so that it had fallen down just onto the criminal. It gave Hodgins a chance to use his spray can and expel its contents onto the criminal's face before springing to his feet and hitting him with such a useful instrument as the mop. This time it worked.

Brennan's fall was softened by criminal's body, but it had knocked her out anyway. She didn't know weather she had helped Hodgins or not, nor who had won…

The next thing she remembered was a damp towel on her face. Opening her eyes with a moan, she saw Hodgins. He calmed her with a smile, when she tried to sit.  
"Careful, Dr. Brennan! You should lie still. You are sure to have a concussion and that fall didn't help it."

"What…where…" – Her voice was barely audible. She was so tired and all her body hurt. She couldn't sort her thoughts out, but Hodgins understood what she was trying to say.

"After you had fallen, thank you by the way, I was able to hit him. He is still unconscious. And I have tired him, don't worry."

"Help…"

Hodgins smiled.

"All done! I've called the FBI and told them what has happened. I think I can remove mines myself but…in my condition…I'll let them do it."

"But…how will they get here? The doors are…"

"You might have hit your head badly. Windows!"

In that moment agents started to appear through opened windows in her office. The former captives exhaled happily. They were free.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………….......  
**  
_Back to present_

Dr. Brennan's house

The silence wrapped around them. Booth couldn't find suitable words to describe his emotions after Brennan's story. She was afraid to look at him knowing that he would be able to see all the feelings that her memories had stirred up again. Suddenly, she realized that Angela was nowhere to be seen, despite the fact that the artist had promised to be there for her. It was that moment when Brennan needed her help to sort out things, to decide what to do with Booth…

She looked at the clock on the wall and shrieked seeing what time was it.

"Parker!"

She stood up and explained to Booth.

"I didn't realized how long I'd been talking! I should have picked him up ten minutes ago!"

But just as Booth stood up too, they heard the door opening. The cheerful voice of a seven-year-old rang through the house.

"We are home, mom! Why didn't you tell me this morning that aunt Angela was going to…"

He stopped talking as soon as he entered the room and saw the person standing there.

"Dad?!"

Tears were running down Booth's cheeks for the umpteenth time that day when his son threw himself in his fathers arms. Booth hugged him to his chest not wanting to ever let go. Parker was crying too, as both women in the room were.

"Dad! You are squeezing me too hard!"

Booth loosened his embrace but didn't put Parker back on the floor.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!"

The boy looked at Angela.

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?"

She nodded.

"Cool! Now we are all together! And nothing will separate us!"

Parker was too small to be eager to know all the details. His questions would come later. At that moment he was just happy hugging his father and looking at the woman who was like a mother to him.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Some years later_

Two little girls sat one near another under a tree. Their heads were inches apart. It looked like they were forming a conspiracy.

"And then the good guys from the FBI came there and helped them!"

"Really? But how?"

The young story-teller looked embarrassed a little.

"I don't remember correctly. Parker has said that 'they made the doors mine-free'. Or something like that. It doesn't matter, though, they were saved!"

"What was next?"

"Then mommy and uncle Jack were taken to the hospital."

"And then?"

An auburn-haired girl moved closer to her best friend's ear.

"And then they saved uncle Zach!"

"He had been kidnapped, hadn't he?"

"Right! But they were able to save him! Do you want to know how?"

Her listener nodded her head. She was sitting with her eyes wide open ready to find out the rest of the story.

"The camera!"

"The camera?!"

"The bad guy had a camera! He used it to send video to uncle Zach. And when there is such a camera it is very easy to find a…a receiving device!"

The last two words were pronounced with difficulty, but it made the girl very proud of herself.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know…but it's not important! They found him!"

She wanted to add something else, but her mother's loud voice interrupted her.

"Kelly! Amanda! Dinner is ready!"

Both girls stood up and ran to the house.

"What were you talking about out in the garden?"

"Kelly was telling me a story!"

"What story?"

"About the bad guy."

"What bad guy? Where did you know this story from?"

The auburn-haired girl looked down.

"Kelly Elizabeth Booth!"

Hearing metal notes in her mother's voice, she sighed and confessed.

"Parker told me. He told me how you caught the bad guy, who had hurt you! And you won! With a mop!"

In her big brown eyes there was so much admiration and delight that Brennan couldn't help forgiving her. She smiled down at her daughter and saw a smile on her face, one that her father and elder brother were always giving her.

"Mrs. Booth!"

"Yes?"

"So, this story is true?"

"I don't know exactly what details Parker has told you, but the main sense is right. That bad man really did exist."

"Mommy! Can you tell us this story? Please! Pretty please!"

Two pairs of pleading eyes were looking at Brennan.

"Fine. It all started on one spring morning…"

THE END.

_Ok, it's the end. This time it won't be any sequel. I hope you liked my story! Thanks for reading! :) Let me know what you think :)_

_And great thanks to Katrina for beta-ing this story!!! :) _

_Sourire) _


End file.
